Unexpected Turns
by Beccaxoxo
Summary: Bella is a typical rich girl, and has no connection to the outside poorer world. That is until she meets a young poor boy named Jacob who gives her a complete different perspective on everything. Doesn't go along with Stephanie Myers story or characters but she owns them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The crash of the waves, the sand under your feet, the sun beating on your skin. Well,

sometimes. Not today. Today the sun wasn't out, only the clouds were out today. I also wouldn't say it was very warm. Mid-January, even in Southern California it wasn't very warm.

I still walked bare foot in the sand, as always. I wore my long, white, silk skirt along with my thin black blouse. My pin straight hair all thrown up in a bun with small pink flowers stuck everywhere in it. For me this wasn't necessarily dressed up, these were the outfits I wore every day. My father was a banker, he brought much money to our family for my mother, brother, and I. I can not tell you how much my mother loved spending all of that money, and she spent most of it on me.

Every week was the same, every day, every hour. Wake up at 7:30am, then our private teacher would come for my brother and I and teach from 8-12. At 12:30, we would meet my father at a restaurant for lunch and then return to finish our schooling for the day from 2:30-4. Afterwards, my brother and I would have free time from 4-5:30 while my mother prepared dinner. 5:30-6:30 my mother, my brother and I would have dinner, then we would all be in the living room and watch TV until my father came home at 7. He would then eat dinner and we would have family time in our living room from 7:30-8, which was mostly silence and my father telling us about his troubles for today. After that my brother and I would do homework for an hour. At 9 my brother and I usually had free time until 10 and then we would be sent to bed. That was how our days went from Monday to Friday.

Saturday was usually a free day for my brother while my mother took me to spend my fathers paycheck from that week, and that consisted of the salon, dress stores, jewelry stores, shoe stores, and so on. Then Sundays were church in the morning from 7-11, and afterwards we would do activities like golfing or horse back riding as a family of four with a lot of my father's friends.

I did't know my father very well, he was barley around. When he was around he only complained and when he was with his friends he would frankly act like a big jerk. Normally I wouldn't say things like that about my father though. He was a tall man' about 6"2, he had short black hair with dark, almost black eyes. My mother was a sweet woman, she was small, delicate, maybe only and inch taller than me. She was entirely skin and bones with short, light brown hair that cut off at her shoulders. She had the most beautiful gray eyes with hints of green around the pupil. She always complained about how she looked, and how she wished she could be more beautiful for my father. That's why she always wanted me so dressed up. She wanted me to be beautiful for whatever man I was married too, of course she thought I would be married to a rich and successful banker or lawyer. My brother on the other hand was ignored a lot. My mother wanted him to be independent. His name was Nicholas, my mother insisted that we call him his full name, but when we were alone I called him Nick, that's what he preferred. He was tall' about 6"0, he was catching up to my fathers height. Nick was quite muscular, he had short black hair like my father, now with brown highlights that my mother had put in his hair. I liked them, they made him more different than my father. I didn't want Nick to turn out like my father, he had more potential than that. Nick had green eyes, and I'm not sure where he got them, a grandparent that I never met I suppose.

My name is Isabella Isabella Amelia Swan. I'm not too fond of my name so I go by Bella, it is less proper and sounds more casual when people talk to me. I am 5"4, not very tall. I have my fathers pitch black hair like my brother. I didn't let my mother touch mine though, I did not want any other color in it. I got my mothers gray eyes, but mine were plain with no other color so I didn't find them even remotely as beautiful as my mothers. I was also thin like my mother, she let us eat no junk food so that made my figure easy to keep. I have fairly tan skin, not dark, but enough to give my skin color, which I was perfectly fine with.

The beach was silent today, there were few birds. They all ran when I came near them, and then there were smaller birds that would quickly run from the water when it rushed up on the shore that always made me giggle. In the distance I could see a couple walking in the other direction of me, laughing as they came down the beach. They were my age most likely, 17, young and in love. Something I always wanted. I just smiled at them and they smiled back as they passed me.

I walked back home after a little while longer of walking, realizing that it was almost time to go home fore dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I walked home I could some people yelling a little away, as if they were all excited for something. I would always check these things out and just see what normal people did. I was only able to talk to the children of my father's friends, who weren't very interesting. Whenever I saw them we would just make small talk then go our separate ways. Whenever I met people in public I didn't talk to them, my mother always said that there were many people in the world you could not trust, so you never give them a trace of yourself unless you know they're safe. I would just ignore and keep my mouth shut to people I met in public. At this point my brother was my only friend.

I walked down the block following the yelling. I ending up at a very dirty and old park where there were people gathered around a torn up soccer field. There were a lot of boys on the soccer field chasing the ball. I could't help but smile seeing how much fun they all seemed to be having. I watched them for a couple minutes before they all stopped splitting apart off the field going in different directions. I watched as a couple of them all walked off in groups. Across the field a blonde boy in just short basketball shorts and sneakers looked and me and gave me a smile. I instantly looked down and blushed knowing I should probably leave. I glanced up and saw him walking towards me carrying a soccer ball and a water bottle and I turned trying to walk away calmly before he caught up to me.

"Hey! Wait!" he yelled behind me. I didn't look back, just kept walking picking up my speed a little bit. "Hey!" He ran up and I saw him pass me before cutting in front of me making me stop. "What are you running from?" he laughed. He had a deep voice much like my brother, and a body well toned like my brothers. He was tan, had a glow from the sun and perfect white teeth. He had light blue eyes, unlike many blue eyes I have seen. "Okay, you're not going to answer me" he sighed.

I moved my lips, debating on whether I should say anything, after a couple seconds of hesitations I stuttered out, "I have to go" in a shaky voice before walking around him, trying to leave the scene.

"Are you at lease going to tell me your name?" he asked

I swallowed and turned enough to look at him, "Bella" I said

"I'm Jacob" he smiled. I could feel my face turning bright red are I turned around and walked towards the direction of my house, not feeling as rushed as before. If anything I took my time going home, thinking of Jacob. Thinking about his perfect body, perfect smiled, perfect voice, everything that seemed so perfect about him.

As I walked through my neighborhood I waved at the neighbors as I passed some who were sitting on their porch. I walked into my house, into our big foyer as you walked in the front door with a marble floor and a thousand dollar chandelier glimmering as it started to get dark outside. I could smell the turkey that my mother had cooked for dinner. I walked into the dining room where the was a large table made of mahogany with a lace table cover. My mother had out winter silverware still out and the white and silver flower arrangement in the center of the table. In the large vase on the side of the room was all of the small glass figures of a man and women. My parents got a new one every time an important event happened. Some even had children with them to represent my brother and I along with them. And on the wall parallel to that one was a glass double door hat led to our back porch.

Nick was already sitting at his place at the table as my mother and the maids brought in the food setting it on the table. I took my seat across from Nick and my mother sat at the rear of the table, my father sat at the head of the table when he was here. We all said a short prayer and started setting our plates and eating. It was silent, just like every night. After we all finished we walked to the living room taking our normal seats. I sat on the right seat of the couch, Nick sat at the left end of the couch and my mother sat in her chair.

My father came in a few minutes later and everyone muffled their hellos to him. He went into the dining room to eat then came to us sitting and telling us all about his day. Afterwards Nick and I sat as the small wooden table in the kitchen. After I finished my home work and waited for nine to come I realized I started doodling the name 'Jacob' on a scrap piece of paper with little hearts.

"Who's Jacob?" Nick asked and I quickly covered the paper before crumbling it up and throwing it away.

"No one" I mumbled before quickly exiting the kitchen going up the marble staircase to my bedroom. I shut the door and put all of the books on my desk. My room was fairly large and white with gold. All of the walls were white with gold borders and my desk was white with gold around the edges, On my windows and balcony door were gold curtains. I had a queen sized bed with silk, white with golden woven through sheets.

I laid on my bed before I heard a tapping outside on my balcony. I shot up grabbing the thing nearest to me, which happened to be a flower pot on my bedside desk. I held it in a defensive mode before swinging the door open. I looked to see a small white bird that was tapping on the glass trying to get to one of my bags. I smiled realizing what bag it was. Around here we always got tiny white birds so I told the maids to start picking me up some bird seed at the store.

I picked it up offering it to the small bird. It jumped into the bag and started eating the seed making me giggle as I leaned on the railing of my balcony.

"Hey! Bella!" I look down to see the blond boy from earlier, Jacob, yelling from my backyard. "Come down here!" he yelled. I shushed him and hesitated before going out of my room and running down the back stairway, which was very old and creepy, into the backyard.

"What are you doing here!?" I whispered harshly, "My parents are going to hear you and I'm going to be grounded! My father will probably put you in jail!" I tended to go on and on when I was mad, "Is this what you do for fun!? Go stalk girls that you meet randomly on the street!? How did you even know where I lived!?"

He stopped my by covering my mouth, "No I'm not a stalker" he laughed and I shook his hand off. "but I kind of did follow you home today so that I could see you again. Is that so bad?"

"Who are you?" I asked him, feeling a little bit uneasy about sneaking around in my backyard with a boy that I didn't even know. Alone. In the dark.

But before he could answer our back porch light came on and I saw a silhouette coming outside. "Tomorrow be at the park we met at today. Okay? Whatever time you can, I'll be there, maybe we can get to know each other a little bit better" he said before running off into the darkness. I quickly turned going in the house and back up to my room, hoping that no one realized it was me out so late. My father would have mine and Jacob's head served on a silver plater. More like mine on a sliver plater and Jacob on a chopping block.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning and started going through the normal routine. But, since it was Saturday my mother wanted to go shopping. I just told her that it was okay to go without me. She wanted me to go but I insisted on no.

After she and my father were both gone, I went to my room to choose and outfit for the day. I got out a tight, golden, sleeveless blouse with a long black skirt. I threw my hair up so it looked a little messy but not bad.

"Why are you getting so dressed up?" Nick asked coming into the room after I had dressed. Now I was apply a thin coat of natural make-up, "and why aren't you with mom?"

"I'm going somewhere. To meet someone." I said, "I want to look nice so I can have a new friend outside of you. Why would it matter to you anyway?"

He shrugged, "I'm meeting Angie" he said. Angie was a girl who lived up the street, she was a rich lawyers daughter. Nick had been sneaking out to see her for a while now. She was nice but our parents did not exactly see eye to eye so I just stayed away from her to stay out of trouble, but I knew that Nick went and saw her all the time.

"Good for you. Now excuse me, I have to go" I said walking past him through the doorway. "I'll be back before mom or dad gets home. If I'm not will you cover for me?" I asked him and he nodded. We always covered for each other so neither of us would get in trouble.

I left the house, not taking any money, just my brown sandals. I walked down through and out of my neighborhood, then went looking for the park from yesterday. When I could see it down the street my heart started pumping. When I reached the park it felt as if my heart would pump out of my chest. It stopped as soon as I realized that the park was empty. I sighed and sat on a swing, listening to the birds chirping. I sat there for maybe 5 minutes before four figures slowly walked towards me.

When they came close enough, I saw one was Jacob. Next to him was a boy, a little taller than him with black spiked hair. He too, was tan and he had dark green eyes with a little bit of brown around the perimeter. Holding his hand was a girl that looked very similar to me. She had long black hair, like mine. She had fair skin the was slightly tn, like mine. Her eyes were plain gray which was also like mine. She wore some black torn up jeans and a red shirt with black netting under it. The fourth person was a girl, very tan, with bright green eyes, only slightly different than Nick's. They were different because they had a little gray around the pupil. She wore a short jean skirt with a black tank top.

"Hey" Jacob said as they approached me. I only smiled at them, "Everyone, this is Bella, Bella, this is Emmet" he motioned to the boy and girl holding hands, "and Rosalie. And that's Alice" he pointed to the other girl. "I'm glad you're here. I actually forgot that I had made plans to go to lunch with them. You want to come?" he asked. I nodded, not really sure if I wanted to. "Great" he smiled.

We all walked the short distance. When we got there a boy climbed out of a black truck. He was tall with medium brown hair. He had gray eyes and a smile that charm any girl. But my thoughts were immediately cut off when Alice squealed, "Jasper!" And ran up jumping on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist before planting a kiss on his lips.

Jacob smiled and pulled me inside. "Have you ever been here before?" He asked and I shook my head. Emmet laughed at me, "you know you can talk, we don't all bite." He laughed as I fiddled with the bottom of my shirt.

We all sat down on what looked like two low class couches with a table shoved between. We sat with Jasper and Alice while Rosalie and Emmet sat in another one. A lady in a short pink skirt and a white spaghetti strap top. She had her pin straight dirty blonde hair in a high ponytail and carried a small notepad. "What can I get ya sweet cheeks?" She asked, showing her heavy southern accent.

Jacob spoke up for himself and I, "I'll take a home run burger with extra fries and a black and white shake. As for her just get a regular burger with fries and a chocolate shake." And she quickly responded with an, "of course sugar, and you?" She motioned to Jasper and Alice. Jasper ordered the same thing as Jacob and Alice got a salad and Pepsi.

"So Jacob, looks like you got a real keeper here" jasper laughed motioning to me.

"Yeah I do" Jacob smiled at me.

I stayed quiet as the three talked. I had no idea what they were talking about more than half the time so eventually I stopped trying. The waitress came back with another man. They both had their hands full with plates of food. "Thank you" I said as she she set down large metal cup in front of me, followed by a larger plate stuffed with a chunk of meat between two buns and long yellow things. The waitress walked off and Jacob laughed at my expression. "What's the matter?" He laughed.

I finally spoke up and confessed, "I have no idea how to eat this" I frowned as everyone at the table started to laugh. "I got it" Alice laughed and looked at me. "Have you ever had to eat anything with your hands?" I quickly shook my head. She laughed before lifting the two buns, keeping the piece of meat between them. I took it from here and feel some wetness on it. "The wet is just grease" Alice said, "nothing to worry about. Now just take a big bite of it" she said as I could see the boys demonstrating. I hesitantly opened my mouth and took a small bite. Everyone cheered making me laugh. Alice also taught me the yellow things were called french fries. They looked odd so it took me a while to find the courage to eat one. But they were addicting. Once I took one bite, I was in and there was no going out.

The boys both finished way before me, but Alice kept my pace eating her salad so I wouldn't be the only one eating alone. I still hadn't tried the milkshake and eventually I convinced Jacob to just let me have a water instead.

After we all ate we head out in a group down to the beach. Jasper and Alice left in his truck, she claimed she needed to stop at home and get a few things first. It was still light and pretty hot, so as soon as we got to the beach Emmett and Rosalie both stripped down to their bathing suits and ran into the water. They seemed prepared for this.

Alice and Jasper returned soon. Jasper and Jacob ran straight into the water while Alice dragged me up to what looked like a large wooden cabin. "This is a public dressing room" she explained to me as we went in. She handed me what looked like a blue pair of bra and underwear.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"It's a bikini, a bathing suit? What you swim in" she laughed taking out a red one for herself. That explained a little but not much.

"What do I do with it?"

"Wear it like a bra and underwear, trust me you'll be fine" she said pushing me into a small room and shutting the door. I reluctantly put it on before walking out feeling nude. "See, you looked great she said taking my clothes and shoving then in her bag. I sighed as she walked me back down to the beach. I tried to cover most of my self with my hands as we approached the boys.

Alice dropped the bag and ran straight at Jasper into the water as Jacob approached me. "Not my choice" I explained to him and he chuckled. "I look ridiculous, don't I?" I said feeling self conscious.

"No! No, of course not." He said, "I just didn't think that she would get you into it." I shrugged as he asked, "want to take a swim?"

"Sure" I sighed as he took my hand and pulled me towards the water. It wasn't to bad until I was up to my knees and a wave smacked me in the side. Jacob laughed as I shivered but pulled me further. We went out to where I was up to my shoulders, but he was only in to his mid chest.

"You're not going under?" He asked and I shook my head. Before I knew it my feet came out from under me and I completely dropped into the freezing water.

"That's not nice!" I squealed when I came up. He just laughed and grabbed my waist, swinging me around in the water. We spent the rest of the day on me beach, or until the sun started to go down. I wanted to just walk home on my own but Jacob insisted on walking me. I guess I didn't mind having company.

It was a quiet walk home, we didn't talk until we stopped on the front porch. I turned to him, "thank you, for today" I said quietly, trying to keep anyone from inside hearing us.

"I'm glad you came with us, it was fun" he smiled and I nodded. It was silent from a moment before he moved a little closer. We were almost touching but not quite. "Will I see you again?" He asked

"I don't kn-" I barley said before he leaned down and gently kissed me. I pulled away for a moment before leaning in and kissing him back. I moved my arms up around his neck and could feel his fingers just touching my waist.

We both quickly jumped apart when Nick swung open the door. "That's enough" Nick said and pulled me inside. "Very nice to meet you" he said to Jacob before slamming the door in his face. I sighed and quickly walked up the stairs. "Who's that?"

"My friend" I said as I got to my bedroom door. "Jacob" I said quietly before going in and shutting and locking the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next couple of weeks I spent a lot of time with Jacob. But it worked well because nick was spending a lot of time with Angie. It went on a few months before things got complicated.

One day Jacob and I sat at the top of the slide on an old play ground. He leaned back on the wooden bars while I leaned my back into his chest. Each of us had one hand entwined while my other hand pulled splinters out of the wood.

"I've been meaning to ask you something" he said.

"Hm?" I asked pulling out another splinter, listening carelessly.

"I'm leaving" he whispered. I furrowed my brows and looked up at him. "I'm going to New York, hoping to get a job. I want to get out of here."

I sat there a few seconds in shock before clenching my teeth together and going down the slide. I knew this would happen. I knew he would betray me and leave me.

"Bel, where are you going?" He frowned following me to the bottom of the slide.

"I knew you would leave. No one can trust you poor people because you are all like god damn nomads! You stay somewhere for a while and as soon as something important starts happening you leave!" I rambled on.

"Please, stop being a rich brat" Jacob growled grabbing my arm, not enough to hurt but enough to stop me. "You need to listen to what other people have to say, then you'll actually learn something."

"I knew this was too good to be true! I knew you'd eventually leave me!" I yelled at him with tears stinging my eyes. I felt as if my hear had been ripped out, the one and only thing I loved was going to soon be lost from me forever.

"Isabella! Listen! Silence! Let me finish!"

"Just go away! Go to your little hut and pack for your amazing adventure where you just leave me behind!" I yelled, the first tear dripping from my eye as I ripped my arm out of his grasp and walked away faster.

No sooner had I started to walk away did he grab my waist and pull me around pressing his soft lips harshly against mine. Our lips were still brushing together as he whispered. "Come with me. Marry me" he said softly. The ripping feeling in my heart changed to a fluttering feeling in my stomach. I looked down as he pulled out a small gray jewelry box. Obviously not as extravagant as what I was used to, but it suited our situation. I watched silently as he kneeled in front of me. He opened the box where a small gold ring sat with a small diamond on the top. Very small and simple, but something new. Something new for me, and a new lifestyle that would be starting soon. "It was my mothers, it's yours if you will accept it. Bel, will you marry me?"

I slowly nodded as he smiled and he took the ring out of the box and slid it on my left ring finger. He stood and wrapped his arms around me, now gently pressing his lips to mine, very softly like a cloud. Our lips moving and molding together, like they were always meant to be there. I mumbled up against his lips, "you know you're supposed to get my parents approval first."

"I knew they'd say no so I didn't ask" he said


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We didn't wait long to get ready to go. The whole next week I was secretly pack all of my belongings and all the money I could find. Even though I wish I could've I never wore my ring because of my parents. But that wasn't too bad because within nine days I was slowly giving all of my bags to Jacob. Every day he would take one home while I packed another. I'm sure my maids were suspicious but they never asked so I didn't bring it up.

"So why are you wearing the ratty old dress?" Nick asked one day while we sat in the kitchen reading and answering school questions. He referred to my peach dress that was sloppily thrown on me.

"I'm not to worried about my appearance right now" I sighed and kept working. I could feel his eyes on me as I continued. Eventually irritated I said, "I'm leaving, I'm moving with Jacob"

"Very funny, you'd never be allowed to do that" Nick frowned and wrote in his book.

"That's why I'm not asking, just leaving" I shrugged and shut my book. I put it back in the shelf and started to walk out.

"You're just going to leave me here?" Nick asked quietly looking up at her.

"Sorry Nick but I'm not going to unhappily be stuck here my whole life. You can inherit dads millions but I'll make my own money"

"You'd be better off here, you'd be safer here" he said, "out there there's no knowing what could happen, or what he could do to you."

"I can hold my own" she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, don't worry about me"

"Are you going to come back?" He frowned.

"I don't know yet"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Soon enough I was snuck out and stayed at Jacob's house. We only stayed there one night before we left on the plane.

I sighed and looked out the window on the plane. I twirled the ring around my finger with my left hand while my right hand held his. "Hey babe, what's wrong?" He whispered in my ear moving a strand of hair out of my face.

"I just do not enjoy leaving my family like this" I whispered looking over at him.

"I promise, everything will be fine" he whispered and softly pecked my lips.

"You're sure about this? I won't weigh you down being here?" I asked with a frown on my face as I put my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure" he said and ran his fingers through her hair. "You have nothing to worry about. Of course we're both going to have to get jobs though"

"Me? Getting a job? I don't think I know how to do that..." I frowned.

"That's okay" he laughed, "you'll get used to it soon enough." I sighed and nodded looking back out the window and down at the clouds below.

The plane ride didn't seem to take too long. The airport was crowded when we got off the plane though. It was hard for me to keep up with the speed of the crowd moving through the airport but Jacob seemed to be amazed to be here. I just kept closely behind him rolling my bag behind me. When we got outside the sidewalk was even more crowded than the airport itself. We did stay on the sidewalk long though, Jacob waved down for a yellow taxi that didn't take too long. We squeezed our bags in the small trunk and sat in the back of the car that smaller like cigarettes and cologne. The driver drove quickly and recklessly down the rode to the small apartment building that I had looked up at home. We would be using my parents money to pay for it until we both had jobs. The driver was lighting his third cigarette when we climbed out and drug our suitcases inside.

"Hello" a young lady at the counter inside the lobby said.

"Hello, Jacob and Bella. I called for apartment 322 a week ago? Already furnished" Jacob told her as the lady looked through on her computer.

"Yes I have you right here" she smiled and went through a drawer pulling out two keys. "You can take the elevator up" she said before Jacob and I went to the elevator and up to our room. It was small but it would do. When you walked in there was a living room with a wooden flooring and a small, two person, tan couch. In front of that was a wooden coffee table with a small potted flower in the center.

When you went into the kitchen there was a white tiled floor with a typical stove, refrigerator and counter top. there was a small square table in the corner with two chairs. If you went back into the living room there was a white door which led to our bedroom. Inside was a plain white queen bed, two dressers, on in front of the bed and one on the side. There was a white bathroom with and average toilet and sink then a shower/bathtub with a white curtain.

"I don't know if I'll be able to handle this" Jacob frowned. "we're only staying here until we can find a small house with much better quality."

"Sounds good to me" I shrugged and went back into the living room. "I don't know about you but I think the first thing that needs to be done is food" I said looking into the empty refrigerator and cabinets.

"I think we need to just take a day and buy everything. We don't even have utensils." Jacob frowned looking through the drawers. I sighed and walked into the living room taking out the money i had brought. It added up to a little under one thousand dollars but I still had a credit card that a certain percentage of my parents' paychecks went into. That was until they realized I was gone and wasn't coming back. They wouldn't realize for another week probably since I sometimes spent days at a time hoping between my friends' houses.

"Okay, you take the money and get what we need while I'll go to any grocery store I can find. If we both have our keys and know the name of the apartment we can find our way back" I shrugged.

"You sure you want to go out into the city on your first day alone?" Jacob frowned, "I'm not sure how I feel about that Bel..."

"I'll be fine" I rolled my eyes, "I can always ask for directions"

"Okay" he sighed and took the money, giving me about forty dollars out of it all. "For taxi money" he told me before grabbing his key and kissing me on the cheek. "Lets both be back by six. And pick up and job applications you can on the way"

I nodded and followed him out the door, my key and credit card in my pocket of a pair of shorts that Alice gave me to wear to 'fit into the modern world'. Once the door was locked Jacob and I went down the elevator together, but once we were on the street the crowd swept us our separate ways.

I wasn't too affected by this though, I just window shopped as I walked down the road. Occasionally I saw held wanted signs but I didn't go into the stores because they didn't seem... clean. Eventually I stumbled upon a bakery. When I went in there was a young man standing at the counter. "Hi miss, can I help you?" he asked as I walked in, the bakery didn't seem crowded, there were only a few people sitting at tables eating lunch.

"Um yes, what do you have in the line of groceries?" I asked.

He laughed a little leaning on the counter top before looking back up at me, "Bread."

"Well I know that" I rolled my eyes, "are you looking for help? Are you hiring and how much does it pay?"

"What? You looking for a job? Sorry we don't take outsiders here, only New Yorkers that know how to behave around other New Yorkers" He laughed. I didn't answer just stared at him. He frowned and sighed going through the drawer, "it was a joke, you were supposed to laughed. But I guess you're not really into jokes."

"Not at all" I frowned and snacked the paper before walking out.

I didn't stay out much longer. I found a Chinese grocery store down the rode and picked up everything I understood before paying and going back to the apartment. I stopped a cab and went back to the apartment. Jacob wasn't there yet so I took the time to put all of the things in the refrigerator and unpack all of our clothes. He came back in when it started to get dark and he carried a couple bags.

"Get some good stuff?" I smiled happily looking at the bags.

"Forks and spoons? Yes" he smiled setting some bags down and carrying one into the kitchen. He pulled out napkins, paper towels, and utensils. Also a small set of a few plates and cups. After putting them away he put the soap and toiletries all in the bathroom and sheets on the bed. We both took turns showering and then eating some chicken that was easy to pop in the oven and heat up. After eating I went into the bedroom and laid on the bed feeling exhausted. He followed soon after.

"Tired?" He smiled and whispered, laying next to me.

"Very" I nodded and snuggled into his side.

"Go ahead" he smiled and put his arm are my shoulders. He kissed my forehead as my eyes already drifted shut.


End file.
